Historia de un Sueño
by Demiurga LB
Summary: cancion historia de un sueño de la oreja de Van Gogh. Se que hay mas fics sobre lily y harry pero decidi escribirla igual leanla mientras escuchan la cancion  solo una sugerencia  dejen reviews


Historia de un sueño

Cuando un ser querido te deja… siempre te repites que nunca lo volverás a ver, pero a veces esto puede cambiar…

El-Niño-Que-Vivió había llegado a la casa de su padrino, Sirius Black en Grimmauld Place, este le contaba historias de sus padres y con esos pensamientos el último Potter se fue a dormir…

_Perdona que entre sin llamar_

_No es esta la hora y menos el lugar_

_Tenía que contarte _

_Que en el cielo no se esta tan mal_

Una mujer pelirroja de uno 21 años entró en la habitación del joven Potter, se acercó a su cama y se sentó a su lado mirando al que antes era su pequeño hijo, ahora todo un adolecente de 15 años, todas las noches la joven Lily veía dormir a su hijo velaba por él y para que alguna vez el sintiera su presencia…

_Mañana ni te acordaras_

_Tan solo es un sueño te repetirás_

_Y en forma de respuesta pasara_

_Una estrella fugaz_

-Harry – murmuro la pelirroja – esta será la última vez que pueda venir, pasara mucho tiempo para que te vuelva a ver

-No… - murmuro el joven Gryffindor entre sueños, sobre saltando a su madre pensando que no la había oído

_Y cuando me marchare estará_

_Mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_Yo solo quería despedirme_

_Darte un beso y verte una vez más_

Entonces la difunta madre de Harry Potter, se acerco a su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente. Lo observo por unos minutos más

-Vine a despedirme, hijo, pero ahora estoy tranquila. Estas con Sirius, Remus y los Weasley ellos te protegerán igual que yo quería – una lagrima espectral cayo por la mejilla de Lily – me tengo que ir

-No… mamá – Lily no sabía que pensar, su hijo la escuchaba…

_Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapo al reír_

_Y así, solo así, quiero recordarte_

_Así, como antes, así adelante_

_Así, vida mía, mejor será así_

-Prométemelo Harry – le decía Lily mientras lloraba de felicidad y le tomaba la mano a su hijo – prométeme que vas a ser feliz, sonríe, por favor quiero recordarte sonriendo

-Mama… - decía Harry mientras se volteaba con los ojos cerrados cuando una lagrima cayo por su mejilla, y su madre la limpio con suma cuidado – no te vayas… - el joven Potter sonrió – lo prometo pero quédate…

_Ahora debes descansar_

_Deja que te arrope como años atrás_

_Te acuerdas cuando entonces_

_Te cantaba antes de ir acostar_

-Mama… - decía Harry mientras que mas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas – no me dejes...

-Nunca lo he hecho, Harry – su madre al igual que su hijo lloraba

_Tan solo me dejan venir _

_Dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti_

_Y es que aquella triste noche_

_No te di ni un adiós al partir_

-Debo irme, hijo – le decía Lily aferrándose a la mano de su hijo – quería despedirme, esta posiblemente sea la última noche que pueda venir a tus sueños

-No… mama… no quiero… por favor – balbuceaba su hijo entre sollozos

_Y cuando me marchare estará_

_Mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_Yo solo quería despedirme_

_Darte un beso y verte una vez más_

-Hijo, te juro que yo me quedaría contigo para siempre pero no puedo

-Por favor, te extraño – volvió a decir su hijo

La pobre Lily solo quería quedarse son su hijo, abrazarlo, poder sus hermoso ojos y no podía…

_Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapo al reír_

_Y así, solo así, quiero recordarte_

_Así, como antes, así adelante_

_Así, vida mía, ahora te toca a ti_

Lily se acerco donde su hijo y le dio otro beso en la mejilla – mama…- decía su hijo

-Nunca me iré de tu lado Harry, siempre estaré ahí apoyándote. Siempre estoy contigo – le decía su madre limpiando las lagrimas de su hijo –te he visto crecer, te he visto llorar y reír con tu padre hemos visto en el hombre que ahora eres

-Te quiero… no te vayas…

_Solo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje_

_Se está haciendo tarde_

_Tendré que marcharme_

_En unos segundos vas a despertar_

-Harry, me tengo que ir

-No…

-Tienes que despertar

-¡no! –exclamo Harry apretando con fuerza la mano de su madre, pero esta se soltó

-Nunca me iré de tu lado, siempre estuve aquí, pero ahora recién me estas escuchando

-Mama… te quiero… por favor no te alejes de mi

-Yo te amo hijo – le decía Lily mientras lloraba – por eso no me voy alejar, cuando me necesites cierra tus ojos y piensa en mí…

_Y así, solo así, quiero recordarte_

_Así, como antes, así adelante_

_Así, vida mía mejor será así._

Mientras madre e hijo se despedían un hombre apareció detrás de su esposa, miraba a su hijo que lloraba, el hombre se arrodillo junto a él y le beso su frente

-Lily –le decía – tenemos que irnos… no te preocupes Harry

-Papa… no…

-Lo lamento, hijo, pero se está haciendo tarde –le decía su padre

-Tenemos que irnos… -el niño empezó a llorar, no quería separarse de sus padres – no llores, por favor, sonríe para nosotros para que siempre tengamos el recuerdo de esta noche en la que nos escuchaste y nos sonreíste

-Los amo – decía Harry mientras sonreía – no se vayan…

-No veremos hijo

Y diciendo esto las dos figuras desaparecieron… dejando a su hijo solo nuevamente pero ahora con el recuerdo de sus padres, la voz de su madre podía sentir sus manos encima de la suya podía sentir las lagrimas que caían y también pudo escuchar a su padres pudo sentirlo otra vez…

-Harry…

-Mama…

-Harry, despierta

-No se vayan…

-¡Harry!

El joven se sobresalto al oír su nombre y despertó, esperando ver a su madre y a su padre, pero no en frente de él estaba su padrino, Sirius, quien lo miraba nostálgicamente como siempre lo hacía. El hombre le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro

-Por fin los viste – le dijo el hombro de ojos grises – ellos siempre venían por ti, y por fin los escuchaste

-¿PARA QUE ME DESPERTASTE? –grito Harry indignado

-Porque si no lo hacía tu nunca lo harías… lo lamento Harry pero ellos siempre están contigo solo cierra los ojos y…

-Piensa en ellos – termino el joven cerrando los ojos recordando esa hermosa noche y pudo sentirlo, sintió las manos de sus padres sobre sus hombro igual que en su primer año – los extraño, Sirius

-Todos lo hacemos… recuerda nunca los olvides, ellos siempre te van acompañar

**Fue un momento de inspiración cuando escuche esta canción me acorde de Harry y Lily, se que hay otros fics sobre esta canción y sobre Harry con su madre pero igual decidi escribirla, espero que les haya gustado… se que en la cacion dice "guapa" pero estamos hablando de Harry por eso le puse "guapo"**

**Como es primer**** song****-fic y one shoot díganme como lo hice. Gracias y dejen reviews**


End file.
